My Mad Man with a Box
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Clara is a 17 year old girl, who has always believed in this bowtie wearing time traveler. She meets this man when he sonics his way into her house. These are adventures that she and the Doctor take with many twists and turns in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Clara Ameila Williams, i'm a seventeen year old girl. I grew up hearing stories of a man. A mad man with a blue box that can travel through time and space. A man with suspenders and a bow tie, who loved to have fun. A Time Lord who had lost everything in the Great Time War against a race called the Daleks. A man who had two hearts and was the last of his kind. I've dreamt about him every night since I turned sixteen.

I've heard about the Doctor since I was born. Ever since then i've believed in this man. No matter how many people at school think i'm weird or different. But the thing is, I am different. My parents and little sister don't think so, but at school i'm an outsider.

But one night, that all changed.

It was a dark but clear night. My curtains were opened so I could look at the stars. I've always wanted to get a closer look at their beauty, but that was impossible. The house was quiet and my alarm clock blinked 1:14 am. It was useless trying to fall asleep. I had to be woken up at six to go to my little sister, Lily's ballet resideal. Why it was at seven, I had no idea. Lily is ten years old. She was told the same stories about the Doctor as I was but she is starting to outgrow them, while I hang onto them.

The night bursted to life when I saw a light flicker and loud VHROOMP, VHROOMP sounds broke the air. I was wondering what they were, so I went to the window, my heart pounding for what I might see. But I saw nothing.

I went back to bed and sighed, now that my blood was pounding through my veins, I would never sleep. Then I heard a buzzing noise and the lock to the front door click. The door slowly opened. I carefully crawled to the door and peeked out into the living room. Standing in our living room was a man! I quickly grabbed my phone, dailing my mum's cell phone. She answered on the third ring. "Aoy!" she tiredly said into the phone with her Scottish accent. "Mum, there's someone in the house," I whispered into the phone. "You're hearing things," she said, unconvensited. "Well I'm looking right at him" I whispered back. She sighed loudly. "I'll check it out," she said, hanging up.

After about a minute, the light flipped on, shining light throught the house. I heard my mum gasp and drop the bad she was holding.

She kept a bat in the house so she could release her anger on someone who broke in.

"Doctor?" she whispered. "Pond!" he called out, hugging her. "Shhh! My kids are sleeping" she whispered, laughing as she hugged him back. "Even little Pond?" he asked. I assumed they were talking about Lily. Was this the Doctor that I've dreamt about? I could only see the back side of him so I couldn't tell. Was this my Doctor?

"You're little Pond is now seventeen," my mum said. My jaw dropped. I knew this man? He looked to only be in his 20s! The man's jaw dropped too. "Seventeen! I told her I would be at her fourth birthday party!" he said, checking the watch on his wrist. "You're a little late," Mum laughed.

I decided that this was my time. I quietly stood up and stepped out behind him, into the living room. I stood there for about thirty seconds, listening to him mumble about stuff, my mum saw me and smiled, nodding her head, telling me to go ahead and make my move.

I stepped on the creaky floor board and the man spun around, looking me up and down. His jaw dropped, making my mum laugh. "Clara ?" he asked, not sure if it was really me.

I was sure it was the Doctor now. He had that silly bowtie and tweed jacket. Just like in my dreams. I was so happy to finally see him in front of me. I wasn't weird! I didn't believe in this imaginary man, he was real!

I laughed, tears in my eyes as I hugged him tightly. "Doctor," I half laughed/half cried into his nice tweed. He hugged me back tightly, rubbing my back. He rememebered me, even if I didn't remember him. I smiled as he took a hold of my shoulders and pulled me back so he could get a good look at me.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," my mum said, yawning as she stood up. "Good night mum," I said, not taking my eyes off the Doctor. "Night Amelia," the Doctor said, his eyes glued to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

As she left the Doctor picked up my hair, "That's a shame, you're not ginger like your mum. You have Rory's hair color, but you do have Amelia's eyes," he said, taking clear note of how i've changed, since I was younger.

I smiled, yawning. No! I couldn't be falling asleep! I'm only just meeting this man!

The Doctor took my hand pulling me into my room and closing the door, he pulled back the covers and motioned for me to get under the covers. I did, like I was a little kid. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. "No don't go," I said, sitting up. He smilled, "You did the same thing when you were younger." I gave him a confused look. "You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, his face twisted into a look of concern. I looked down, shaking my head no. I then heard him take his shoes off as he jumped into bed next to me. "Don't I have stories to tell you!" he said, cheerfully. I laughed as he took his tweed jacket off, leaving him in his white button up, suspenders, black trosures and of course his bow tie.

"Do you remember anything about me?" he asked. I nodded, "I've dreamt about you every night since i've turned sixteen," I said, looking down, a little embaressed to be telling him this. I looked up at him when he didn't say anything. His face was just twisted in a weird look that he was off in his own world, thinking of why that might be happening. After a second, he just shrugged. "I've known you since you were born. My TARDIS must have skipped forward a couple years," he said.

I knew all about the TARDIS from the stories. The TARDIS was his time machine, that's been disquished as a 1960s police box. It's bigger on the inside, and I badly wanted to go inside and check it out.

He smiled at me, pushing my hair behind my ears so he could see my face. I let out another huge yawn. The Doctor laid down and made me lay down with him. I rested my head on his chest, staring out the window at the stars. I listened to his slow steady heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall. I smiled.

I heard the buzzing noise again and looked up at the ceiling to see the stars displied across it. I let out a gasp seeing them up close for the first time. "These are what they look like," he explained, petting my hair softly. I smiled.

Then I knew what I had to ask him. "Doctor you know a lot of stuff right?" I asked, gaining the courage to ask him. The Doctor looked at me and nodded. "Why am I different?" I asked. I held my breath waiting for his answer. "Everyone's different clara it makes everyone unique," he said, looking me straight in the eye. "Doctor I mean i'm extremely different. There's no one like me. I feel different around the people at school. The only time I feel comfortable is with my parents and now with you," And I was telling the truth. I never felt comfortable. I was always an outsider. He took out a weird looking device, that I looked at confused. "Sonic Screwdriver," he said, as he scanned me with it.

He popped it out, looking at it strange, then looked up at me confused. "What is it?" I asked him.

"clara, you're a Time Lord," he said, his face twisted in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"clara you're a Time Lord," he said, his face twisted in confusion.

My face mimicked his. "Time Lord?" I asked, just as shocked as he was. "A Time Lord is a-" "I know what a Time Lord is," I interrupted him, a small smile spread across my lips.

He smiled at me, then it hit him. He hit himself in the forehead, for not realizing it before.

"What?" I asked. "I get it now!" he yelled. "A Time Lord is umm-" he air quoted, "-'created', when two people ummmm-" you could tell he was awkward, when it came to explaining this. I laughed, "I get what you're saying." "Well when 'it' happens on the TARDIS during flight, then it messes with the DNA of the child. And you were 'created' on the TARDIS around eighteen years ago," he finished, smiling, proud of himself that he was able to explain it.

I smiled back at him, finally happy that I knew why I was so different. The room turned silent and for once, I could hear my heart - well hearts- beating.

But then I realized, "Doctor, this means that you're not the last Time Lord anymore," I said, looking at his face. He stared up at the ceiling, which had stars that he put up their only a few minutes eariler. He was lost in his own deep thoughts.

"Doctor?" I asked, now becoming concerned. He blinked coming back to realitiy, "Yes?" he asked. "What do you think about having another Time Lord around?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him. Many emotions played through his eyes.

"clara there's many good and bad things about being a Time Lord. You get a chance to explore the stars, see planets and worlds that not a lot of people have gotten a chance to see. But while you never grow old, you just change, you have to watch everyone you love die. And you'll never get over that pain," he said, his eyes filled with hurt. You could tell that over the years he had traveled with - and lost - a lot of friends.

I slightly smiled at him, rubbing his arm, he looked back at me, his eyes looking me up and down. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not finding out I was a Time Lord.

I decided not to ask him about it, it looked like he was still deciding for himself. It was weird knowing that I was a Time Lord. But know I was able to understand most of how I am. Why I love to stare at the stars, why even though my sister was giving up the stories of the Doctor, I was able to hang onto them for so long. But the only thing I couldn't understand was the dreams. Why was I dreaming of him every night for the past year and a half? I thought if I should ask the Doctor or not. I didn't want to upset him more than I already had.

I mean, I was the one who reminded him of his lost compainons and that made me feel horrible. This man was so special to me and I brought back sad memories.

I frowned, looking down at my bed sheets, they were dark blue like the rest of my room.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted, "clara?" the Doctor asked. I looked up looking straight into his beautiful eyes. "What's wrong? Do you not want to be a Time Lord?" he asked, placing his hand over mine. I loved the warmth that came from his hand. It spread over my hand and up to my wrist.

"I want to be a Time Lord," I said, weakly smiling at him. "I just feel bad that I made you sad," I said, looking down at my sheets again. I couldn't stand to look at the hurt in his eyes any longer.

I felt the Doctor's fingers slide underneath my chin, as he gently lifted it up forcing me to look at him, "You didn't make me sad, clara . I'm just an old man in a young mans body. I've had a lot of hurt in my life. But i've also had a lot of joy. I've traveled with great people that have been very special to me. Your parents for example," he said, smiling at me. That smile made me smile back at him.

"I only pick a lucky few to travel with me, Clara And I get attached to each of them. They are all so strange and unique. Your mother was very saracastic but she was clever. I met her when she was seven years old. I told her i'd be back in five minutes and my TARDIS jumped ahead 12 years. She hit me over the head when I broke into her house," he said, laughing at the old memory. I couldn't help but laught too. I've heard that story a ton of times from my mother. But never from the Doctor's side. "It's weird. I saw her one minute at seven years old, and at the next minute she was 19. Same thing with you. I saw you ten minutes ago at the age of three, telling you that I would be at your fourth birthday pary," he said, smiling. I liked how he spent time thinking about all these old memories.


End file.
